wondercombat_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
The Creator (God)
The being known as the Creator was born circa 12,000 years before CE on a parallel plane of existence. Nothing much is known for sure about what happened before he came in another plane, but he is the origin of the plane in which Wonder Combat goes on. The Beginning of the Wonder Plane A Hardcore Trip When the Creator came in our plane 10,000 years BCE, leaving his, there was nothing. Like all the beginnings in religions, yes. He used his akashic powers to model a new form of Ether, different from his. And from Ether, his first son was born. A powerfuld god, named Chimeros. Together, they shaped dimensions, by recreating time and space, and 2,000 years later (8000 years BCE), the first forms of life were born, known as the Lichs. Though, the Lichs were feral creatures, their intelligence only told them to kill other Lichs to become stronger. So the Creator had an idea : he would create other elements, to create a new balance in the Ether. And so were born the first four elements : fire, earth, water and wind. Then, Chimeros, who was already the master of time and matter, created two more elements, light and dark, to form what will be known as the human spirit. After that, the Lichs were banned to a specific dimension, and the first humans were born, 6,000 years BCE. Eden The first human dimension, known as Eden, was pretty close to what people see now from Paradise. The Creator and Chimeros were watching them grow, and evolve. Chimeros was worried about the balance, seeing that humans never listen to their darkness and only to their light, and they never disappear to go back to the Ether. But his worries were soundless in the Creator's ears, who was busy watching over his other children. He couldn't be happy, seeing that he was not human, but what the Creator was going through was very close to happiness. And this worried Chimeros even more. The Creator was blinded, and this should stop. Around 5,500 years BCE, after over five hundred years of peace, nine humans gained huge elemental powers for no apparent reason, one for each element, and began to provoke havoc throughout Eden. The one human with etherial powers was able to make other humans disappear. The Creator sent Chimeros to settle the problem, but all of them suddenly allied against the God, and almost managed to take him down. The Creator came down right away, and when he was about to bannish all the humans, Chimeros confessed that he is the one who gave them powers to create conflict, because the balance had to be preserved. Chimeros also said that they (the Creator and him) would need more persons to rule over Eden, and the nine humans became the first angels. And when the necessity of balance between light and dark and between life and death has finally come to the Creator's ear, he created Heaven, when humans go when they leave Eden at the end of their life. The Miasma and the Fall The Creator and Chimeros decided to end humans life after a hundred years of existence, so around 5,000 BCE, there were a lot of angels in Heaven. The nine first angels became archangels, officially a new power of judgement, and the others had a little power of overseer over Eden, if they still have family there. Though, something was wrong in Eden : more and more humans had elemental powers, especially those who confronted, more or less directly, the nine Archangels when they caused destruction. And when they arrived in Heaven, they were even more powerful.